Rescue
by DP fanboy
Summary: As Karai rests in her cage, she thinks over what has happened since her capture, and prays that someone will save her. Post "Casey Jones vs the Underworld."
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place directly after "Casey Jones vs. the Underworld." This is also in no way connected to my last story, "Harmony".**

…

Rescue

Karai POV

I sigh as I coil down to rest and hide from the glass of my cage. It's been a week since I was captured and given to Shredder. Since then, this cage and this room has been absolute hell. I thought the past 4 months after my mutation was bad enough, but in here, I realize that I miss the clear air, the starry nights and what little freedom I had. I guess it's true what people say, you don't know what you got until it's gone.

When Shredder saw me locked up in a cage in front of him, he proclaimed how he missed his daughter, how he promised to cure me, and the revenge we would soon gain. When I heard him, I was furious and tried to tell him he has no right to call me daughter, and that he thought I still wanted revenge against my father after everything I learned. Unfortunately, I was unable to talk at that point and I could only hiss. I wanted nothing more then to get out of that cage, and rip him apart limb from limb.

I get fed dead animals like mice and birds, which isn't all that different from what I've been eating since mutating. I was moved from a barred cage to a glass exhibit after I spit venom into Shredder's eyes, which is the only thing that has made me any bit happy since I got here. At times, Shredder would chain me up, bound my jaw in a harness and would walk in and caress the side of my head, which disgusted me very much. He keeps saying he cares about me, but I realized long ago that he only thinks of me as property, as if he can do whatever he wants with me, and that he owns me. He only keeps me around because I'm the closest thing he had to my mother, the women he was madly obsessed with and couldn't let go.

I could still feel my human mind slowly fading away, and it scares me to no end. Sometimes during the day, the feral part of me took over and I would thrash in my cage. Anyone who sees me just assumes I'm angry at being in a cage, and the way I see it, it's better that way. If Shredder ever finds out about my fading humanity, there's no telling what he'll do to me. I started to wonder when Shredder would keep his promise and make me human again, but then I began to doubt his promise. This is the man who lied to me my entire life, just for his own selfish gain, who's to say he isn't lying now? Even if he did cure me, I'm sure he would expect me to rejoin him, and if that's the case, I'd rather stay mutated.

Near the end of the first week, I suddenly didn't care about the cure anymore. What I truly miss is my family. I realized months ago that some people aren't so lucky and have no one, and I'm lucky enough to have 4 amazing brothers and a loving father. Unfortunately, I turned them away for revenge, and because of that, I spent the last 4 months alone, scared, in pain, and mutated.

Sometimes, over the past few months, I had dreams of my father, looking at me with a gentle smile, holding his arms out for me. I would then run into his arms and he would rub my head, speaking words of comfort to me and telling me how much he loves me. Then I would wake up in an abandoned factory, an alley, or on one of the rides on Coney Island, all alone, and I would look down to find my serpentine body, suddenly remembering why I can't go home.

As I hide from Stockman, who is supposedly working on a cure to my mutation, I start to cry to myself. I decided to go behind all the vegetation in my cage, so no one can see me cry. I miss my family, especially my father, one of the few people in my life who ever showed me love and affection. I would do anything to be with him again, I would even stay mutated for the rest of my life if I have to. Then again, considering Donnie's mutagen cure didn't work on me, I suppose I already am stuck like this forever. Either way, I don't care about becoming human anymore, it would be a nice change, but all I want is to be back in my father's gentle arms, and to cling to his furry body and never let him go ever again. Even though they're miles away from me, I can't help but pray in my mind, 'Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey… Father, help me.'

Splinter POV

I breathe calmly as I start to meditate. I drown out all the sounds of my sons from the living room as I enter the spirit plane. After a while, I suddenly hear the voice of my daughter echo through my mind, saying, "Father, help me." Suddenly I see an image of my mutant daughter, caged, miserable, and within Shredder's lair. I gasp as I see how sad she is, and then I realize she's crying. I awaken from my meditation, processing what I just saw. Leonardo enters the dojo, runs to my side and says, "Sensei, are you alright?" As my son helps me stand up, I suddenly realize how helpless she is. She truly does need my help.

However, after a few minutes, I feel anger flow through me as I clench my hands. I have had enough. I will not let Oroku Saki torment my daughter anymore. He's used her, lied to her, and mutated her. Leonardo asks, "Sensei, what happened?"

Turning to face my eldest son, I say, "While I was meditating, I heard Karai speak to me, begging for my help. I then saw her caged within Shredder's lair."

Leonardo says, "We have to help her."

I reply, "I agree. I will not allow any more torture come to her. She has been through enough."

My son asks, "Where did you see her?"

I answer, "In Stockman's laboratory, in the same place I was kept."

He then informs me of what Donatello had just discovered from the chemical they took and what Shredder's plans for Miwa could be. I silently wonder how Saki could think of doing such a thing to a child, and to the girl he raised, and stole from me. I become horrified at the thought of Miwa becoming nothing more then Shredder's pet, sent to bring about my death. It makes my anger of Saki grow stronger. I then say, "If that is what he plans to do, then we must rescue Karai immediately. If Shredder takes control of her, she could give away our location, or she may bring about the death of us all. And I can never bring myself to hurt my daughter."

Leonardo nods and exits the dojo.

Leo POV

Just 10 minutes before, Casey told us he overheard Stockman talk about his 'Karai problem' with Shredder. I didn't know whether to believe that Shredder has Karai, but now that Splinter confirmed it, I feel so guilty. I've let my own sister be tortured by the monster who raised her. I feel so sorry for her at this moment, locked up in Shredder's lair, with the man who sees her as nothing but an object, thinking he can do whatever he wants with her. It makes me hate Shredder even more.

I enter the living room and say, "Guys, Master Splinter says he heard Karai talk to him during meditation, and saw her locked up in Stockman's lab. So get ready, we're storming Shredder's lair."

Raph says, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Leo? We just got back from the factory 20 minutes ago."

Donnie butts in and says, "Actually Raph, I left a spy roach at the factory and it seems Shredder left Tigerclaw, Rahzar and Fishface there to clean the place up. So, I say if there's ever going to be a good time to invade Shredder's lair, it's now."

I say, "Excellent, then let's go."

Donnie then says, "Actually you may have to wait a little. I need to call April."

Groaning to myself, I say, "What do you need April for?"

He smiles and says, "Well I think you guys will be happy to hear that I've just found a way to help Karai. I can't cure her mutation right now, but I can save her mind, or at least April can save her mind."

I smile and say, "That's great!" I then realize something and growl, "Wait, doesn't this mean we could have helped her back at Coney Island?"

I glare at my intelligent brother, who chuckles and says, "Sorry, Leo. The obvious or simple solution sometimes slips past my mind."

I roll my eyes and say, "Well, better late then never."

Splinter POV

I smile to myself as my sons prepare for battle. I return to the dojo and I pick up the portrait of my past family. Staring at my baby daughter in the picture, I say, "Don't worry, Miwa. We are coming for you. Just hold on a little longer." I have hope that her mutation hasn't consumed her mind yet and that April can still help her.

…

**I wrote this as a way for me to relax over the hiatuses between recent episodes. This story will be about 3 to 4 chapters long. I will post the next chapter after a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karai POV

I watch as Stockman drops a dead bird in my cage. I pick up the animal and swallow it whole, cringing as the taste disgusts me. He goes back to work and I move away from the glass.

A few hours later, I suddenly feel weak and I fall to the ground. I try to get up, but the muscles in my body aren't responding. I suddenly have a sinking feeling that Stockman sneaked something into my last meal. After failing to get up a few times, I look up and see Leo near the ceiling, in stealth mode. My heart quickens a little as I see him jump down and knock out Stockman. The rest of his brothers… no, my brothers, jump down and start to battle the foot bots, destroying them. I then notice my father fighting in the midst of all the chaos, and I see him throw a glance at me. I can only make a weak smile, as I'm overjoyed to see him again. Though after seeing the state I'm in, he grows furious as he tears through the robots. I quietly mutter, "Father…"

I watch as Donnie jams the doors so no one can get in, and Leo runs over to my cage and opens the glass. I try to get up but I'm too weak to move around. He runs over to me and asks, "Karai, can you still transform back?"

I shake my head in sadness, and he calls Mikey over to help pick me up. Leo holds me by the shoulders and Mikey lifts my tail into the air. They carry me over to the wall and strap a harness onto me, where Raph then lifts me up to the ceiling. When I'm nearly close to the exit, Stockman wakes up and sounds the alarm, alerting Shredder to my escape. He enters the room and roars, "Release Karai, or I will make you all suffer!" My father crosses blades with him and yells, "I will only say this once, Oroku Saki! Touch my daughter again and I will show you what true pain feels like!" Shredder, enraged by what he said, yells, "You will not take what belongs to me!" My father then exclaims, "She does not belong to you, and you had no right to take her from me!" Suddenly, I feel Raph pull me up by the shoulders, and yells behind him, "Casey! Give me some cover!" A few foot bots make it up to the ceiling, but are quickly taken down by Casey Jones. Raph yells, "Sensei, we've got Karai! Let's get out of here!" Mikey pulls out a smoke bomb, and throws it, giving everyone the chance to escape.

Raph carries me into the back of their party wagon, and soon enough, the car's driving away from Shredder and back to the lair. In the back, I see my father and April looking down at me.

I watch April put her hands on the sides of my head, and say, "Okay, Karai, this may hurt a little, but it's for the best." I then feel a foreign presence enter my mind and I feel a migraine coming on. I hiss in pain as I feel my mind being pricked through, and I see memories flash through my head. I move around as I try to make the pain stop, but then I feel my father rub my tail to calm me down. I hear him say, "Calm down, Miwa. Everything is going to be fine. It will be over soon." His soothing voice and gentle hand on my tail succeeds in getting me to settle down a little. After a minute, the pain ends and I start to close my eyes. Before falling asleep, I manage to say, "Thank… you."

Splinter POV

I watch as my daughter sleeps peacefully as we head back to the lair. I can only imagine what her time in Shredder's lair has been like. She's been through enough pain to last a lifetime. I silently wonder how Saki could do such things to a child. I hope he knows that the next time I see him; I will show no mercy to him. It's enough that he's spent his life trying to make me miserable, but the fact that he has hurt a child like Miwa just to hurt me makes me want to finish him even more. I had never felt this angry since the night of Miwa's mutation. I look to April and she says, "She'll be fine, Sensei. She's probably just tired from the migraine. When she wakes up, she shouldn't have any trouble controlling herself anymore."

I smile at this, happy that my daughter won't be reduced to a mindless monster and now knowing she can live with us again. When my sons returned from the docks, they told me how Miwa was slowly losing her mind, which made me worry for her. After they returned from Coney Island and told me Donatello's cure to mutagen didn't work on her, I reluctantly told them that the people of the city had to be saved first. I was very tempted to defeat Saki for what he has done to her and for what he was planning to do to her, but Leonardo reminded me that we were only there to rescue her. I rub my daughter's head softly as we head back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karai POV

I wake up and look around. I notice I'm in my old bedroom from the lair. To the left, I see Leo walk up to me and say, "It's okay, Karai. You're home now."

I say, "Leo, I can't be here. I'm dangerous."

Leo smiles and says, "Don't you feel anything different?"

I look at him in confusion, when I realize something. I don't feel any inhuman instincts trying to control me. I can't feel my human thoughts fading away. Not only that, it's not difficult for me to talk now.

Leo says, "April used her telepathy to preserve your humanity. You don't have to worry about hurting anyone ever again."

I suddenly feel a huge sense of relief wash over me. I don't have to worry about turning into a wild animal, or hurting those close to me. The nightmare I've been living for months is finally over. Though I do wonder why April would have telepathy when Leo says, "April's half-Kraang, I'll explain it to you another time. I told you we'd find a way to help you."

Leo's about to leave when I say, "Wait!" He stops at the door and I hesitate before saying, "Thank you, Leo." He smiles and says, "You're family, Karai. We weren't going to leave you with Shredder." I smile then Leo asks, "Do you want me to tell the same thing to April?" I say, "No, I want to tell her myself." I then say, "Hey Leo, can you do one more thing for me?" He replies, "Sure, what is it?" I say, "The next time you see Shredder, tell him I said screw off." Grinning, he says, "Sure, and I'll also tell him to stay away from my sister." I chuckle a little to myself. Leo says, "It's good to have you back, Karai."

Leo leaves the room and I then try to return to human form, but I find I still can't. Sighing to myself, I coil myself on the bed to rest, while also reminding myself to thank April later for her actions. Although I'm glad to be home and out of that prison, I'm worried what my father will say about me running after Shredder. I'm afraid he'll be angry with me for abandoning him.

I hear the door open and I hear my father's voice say, "Miwa, I know you are awake."

I sigh as I stand up, but I don't face him. I'm still ashamed of what I had done months ago that I can't bear to look at him. My father asks, "Is there something wrong, daughter?"

I hear him walk up to me, and I feel his hand on my shoulder, then he turns me around to face him. I look up at him with tears running down my face and say, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

My father smiles and says, "I forgive you."

Failing to keep my emotions in anymore, I quickly wind a few coils around my father's waist, then I hug him and start crying into his chest. He hugs me back and says, "It's okay. You're safe now." I just let out all the emotions and pain I've bottled up for the last four months.

I cry, "I missed you so much, Father."

He says, "I missed you too, Miwa."

I turn my head to the side, and my father stands there, rubbing the top of my scaly head. I relax as I feel his soothing touch, while also keeping my tail hooked around his waist. I say, "I thought you would be angry at me for running away, and that you would resent me now that I'm a snake."

My father says, "Miwa, I can never hate you for anything you have done, even for believing Shredder's lies, and the fact that you're a mutant serpent doesn't change anything. Mutated or not, you'll always be my daughter."

I smile after he says that, then I hug him tighter and start to nuzzle his chest, and for the first time in months, I actually feel happy. I say, "I love you, Father."

He says, "I love you too, Miwa."

We stay there for a few minutes in each other's embrace until my father says, "Daughter, I really don't mind the way you're hugging me, but you're getting too tight."

Realizing what he's talking about, I release the coils around him, and slip down to the floor. I coil myself in front of him and say, "Sorry, Father."

He says, "However," I cower a little at his strict tone and hardened gaze. He continues, "Since Shredder is no doubt looking for you, your only punishment is that you are forbidden from leaving the lair until I have decided enough time has passed. Understood?" I can tell from his gaze and tone of voice that he doesn't want to hear me argue with him.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I bow my head a little and reply, "Yes, Father." To be honest, after spending the last four months alone, I never want to leave my home or my family ever again.

Softening his gaze a little, he says, "I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, Miwa. I'm only doing this for your own protection. We've recently found out what Shredder's plans for you could be, and if he were to capture you again, it could possibly spell doom for us all. And I can't risk losing you again, daughter."

Curious, I say, "What are Shredder's plans?"

He replies, "It's best if I don't tell you. There are some things you're better off not knowing."

I say, "Father, I swear my humanity that I am through with revenge." I really am. After I blinded Shredder with my venom, I swore to never seek vengeance ever again.

My father says, "It's not your former streak for revenge that doesn't want me to tell you, his very plans are so horrifying that I do not think you will sleep calmly at night."

I stay silent for a few moments when he raises an eyebrow and asks, "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Sighing for a moment, I say, "During the invasion, I retreated to the sewers to avoid the Kraang and while I was there, I saw you floating in the water unconscious, so I pulled you out of the water and left you on dry land. I wanted to stay by your side, but I was still ashamed of myself for going after Shredder."

He smiles and says, "Thank you, Miwa, for saving my life."

My father kneels down and hugs me again, and I lean into his chest, savoring his warm touch. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on my scaly forehead, making me smile more. He stands up and starts walking to the door, saying, "Donatello said you should regain your human form after a few days, so get some rest."

I coil myself back on the bed, and I lay my head down, still staring at my father who stood in the doorway, staring back at me. He says, "Good night, Miwa."

I say, "Good night, Father."

He closes the door, and I close my eyes and fall asleep, happy to be home and back with my family.

Splinter POV

I close the door and walk down the hallway to see April sleeping on the living room couch. She said her mind was so tired from her mental experience that she decided to stay in the lair for tonight. Casey is still here since no one on the surface has reported his family yet.

My sons have all gone to bed, noticeably tired from the events of tonight. I smile at the turn of events today. At long last, my family is finally complete, and I can now rest with the knowledge that my daughter is safe.


End file.
